Fallen Black
Fallen Black ''( Kuroki jū ni-mai no tsubasa (fōrunburakku),lit. "The Twelve Black wings") ''is an organization founded by Hajime Kiryū whose primary goal was to win the Fairy War. The group was formed by 8 ability users alongside Shizumu Sagami. All the members were recruited by Hajime himself. Their base of operations was located in a bar which was created by Yanagis's power between the fifth and fourth floor of a multi-story building. Currently, the group is disbanded and the remaining members formed two new groups. Overview After becoming bored of fighting alone, Hajime decided to create a group. Recruiting Hitomi as the first member, Hajime named the group as Fallen Black. After more members joined, they decided to have meetings in a bar created by Yanagi's power. Most of the members decided to join Hajime because they didn't want him as enemy. Even though they didn't feel they were a real team, they still considered each other as allies. Being formed by some of the strongest ability users in the Fairy War, they defeated many opponents and enemy organizations, such as F and Hearts. After Umeko Tanaka's death, Hitomi decided to rebel against Hajime and put an end to the war. This marked the end of Fallen Black and the remaining members formed two teams. Hitomi's team was formed by Aki Natsu and Shugo Toki while Hajime's team was formed by Yanagi Akutagawa and Tamaki Hinoemata. Genre Yusano was the only member who decided to leave and act on her own. Members * Hajime Kiryū (Leader) - The Founder of the Organization. His ability "Lucifer's Strike" allows him to manipulate gravity. He refers himself as the member number zero. * Hitomi Saitō (Co-Leader) - The First Member of Fallen Black. She is Hajime's friend from high school who is letting him live with her for the time being. Her ability "Eternal Wink" allows her to grant the "Evil Eye" to a person she makes eye contact with. * Reatier - A Fairy who is in charge of Hajime and Hitomi. Even though she isn't an official member, she attends the group's reunions most of the time to inform them about the status of the Fairy War. * Yanagi Akutagawa - The Second Member. He is a hikkimori who doesn't like to talk more than necessary and is always playing videogames. His ability "Dead Space" allows him to create spaces. * Aki Natsu - The Third member. She is a chatty and cheerful girl who attends an exclusive all-girls middle school. Her ability "Head Hunting" allows her to learn everything about other people's abilities with a glance. * Shūgo Toki - The Fourth Member. He is a previous member of a bike gang who has a harsh personality. His ability "Zigzag Jigsaw" allows him to have destroy the core of his objectives. * Genre Yusano - The Fifth Member. She is a young beautiful girl dressed in pink nurse clothes. Her ability "Sex Eclipse" allows her to implant her numerous personalities inside other people's bodies. * Umeko Tanaka - The Sixth Member. She is a former member of F, created by the rogue fairy Zeion. She is an artifical human who was originally supposed to end the Fairy War but ended up joining Fallen Black. Her ability "White Rulebook" gives her the ability to awake whatever power she needs. * Tamaki Hinoemata - The Seventh Member. She is an old friend of Jurai Ando and Shizumu Sagami. Her power "Lost Regalia" is capable of negating the activation of every power or situation she considers too convenient for her opponent. * Shizumu Sagami - The Thirteenth Member. He is a childhood friend of Hajime who is aware of the Fairy War despite not participating. In the end of volume 11, he finally awakened his power and joined the war.. Trivia * Despite having only 8 members including Sagami, Hajime decided to give him the title of the 13th member. Hitomi suspected it was because, alongside 0, the number 13 is very much liked by chuuni people. * Hajime refers to the other members as his wings. The wings of a fallen angel. Category:Group